Patience
by honestgrins
Summary: Klaus and Caroline can't seem to get on the same page at the same time. (AU, post 4x23)


Klaus led Caroline back to her car, fighting the urge to grab her hand and take her away with him. Her warmth was near, yet too far for his comfort.

She fiddled with her keys, unsure of how to say goodbye. Unwilling to let the moment end, Caroline dared ask what she had wondered about since he left Mystic Falls. "So," she said, wincing at the strain in her voice, "New Orleans?"

Taken aback by her tone, Klaus raised his eyebrows. Surely, his blonde darling would not be unsteady at the thought of his departure. _No_, he thought. _She must be desperate to be rid of me_. He could not walk away, though. _Not yet_.

"Yes, love," he said with more surety than he felt. "Apparently, I left my city in untrustworthy hands. I need to take back what's mine." He saw no need to bring up his other precarious situation. Hayley was inconsequential at best until he knew more about the baby inside her.

Caroline was still processing his response. His gaze seemed distant, as though he did not care about what, or whom, he would be leaving behind. Uncomfortable with her pangs of being left by yet another person, Caroline decided to put on her best Miss Mystic Falls smile. "Well, good luck. Hopefully, you'll get what you're looking for," she said. Flashing her pearly whites, she turned to enter her car.

Desperate for just one more minute of her attention, Klaus reached for her arm. "Wait," he pleaded. "Just one more gift." She was slow to turn, but she could not resist the temptation for one more look.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a white envelope. "I know I said I decided against a ticket to New Orleans, but that doesn't mean I want you to stay here."

Confused at his statement, Caroline hesitantly took the envelope, her brow furrowed. Klaus went on, "Call Tyler. There are two tickets there, free for you to explore the world. See the beauty I promised you." He felt tears burning behind his eyes at the thought of his mutt taking her on the trip _he_ had promised her. But, it was a present for Caroline, and her smile would make it worth…everything.

She could not smile, though. Klaus was the one that promised her the world, while Tyler represented the comfort of home. Caroline could not join Klaus, but that didn't mean she could completely discount what he, and _only_ he, had awoken in her.

Too many frightening emotions swirling within her, Caroline kept her response cruelly simple. "Thank you," was all she could muster before her tears threatened to spill over.

Klaus would not let her vulnerable display build up hopes. Instead, he pushed his luck once more. Staring into her blue eyes, Klaus gathered her into his arms for a deep, comforting hug.

Engulfed by his strong, heady musk, Caroline's eyes fluttered closed. His warm arms felt safe and strong. After a long moment, she heard him whisper, "Goodbye, Caroline." She felt his soft lips press quickly and firmly to her forehead.

He lingered for a mere second, wishing she felt even a fraction of his attachment to her. Then, too soon, he was gone. He flashed back to the mansion, preparing to leave for good. _For her good_.

* * *

Still stunned over the tender moment, Caroline drove home in silence. _Leave it to the Original Hybrid to render Caroline Forbes speechless_, she thought to herself, only to let out a hollow chuckle at her own contradiction. She spared a glance to the white envelope sitting in her passenger seat.

He gave her two tickets to anywhere. He even suggested she take Tyler with her. _When had he ever been so generous to Tyler? Tyler! _

As Caroline pulled up to her house, she turned off her ignition and pondered the call she had to make. Walking into her home, her phone weighed ten pounds in her hand. _How does one greet the boyfriend who keeps leaving you?_

_Not fair_, she chided herself. _It's hardly his fault he's on the run. _Then, Caroline realized Tyler was not on the run anymore. Klaus had set him free. The relief she felt at the thought pushed her to dial the familiar number.

When she heard the _BEEP_ of his voicemail, her stomach clenched in anticipation. "Tyler," she breathed. "Come home to me." Caroline bit her lip, wincing at the neediness in her voice. Pushing past the gut instinct to overanalyze, she finished her message with the most important information. "It's safe."

* * *

After a long shower and some fitful tossing, Caroline finally fell asleep. She was in the midst of a thankfully dreamless slumber when she felt someone shaking her shoulder. Suddenly alert to a foreign presence in her bedroom, she shot up and chose a defensive stance. As her sleepy eyes focused in the darkness, she saw a ragged Tyler holding open his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Care?"

Overcome with relief and joy, Caroline flashed into his arms. It had been so long since he held her during prom, and she felt like she never wanted to let him go. He squeezed her tightly, as though she might disappear any second.

"Tyler," she said, placing a small, sweet kiss on his lips. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me, too," he whispered. He stroked her back comfortingly, aching to touch her anywhere and everywhere. "I've missed you so much." With that, he reached his hands to her face and pulled her lips to his.

Caroline passionately returned his kiss, pulling Tyler impossibly closer to her body. Their lips and teeth clashed, as though they could make up for their separation in intensity.

They both knew a lengthy conversation was waiting. She had her questions about his time away. He wondered what she had to to do to gain his freedom. For the moment, though, all they needed was each other.

* * *

Caroline woke up groggily, wondering how she was so tired. She stretched lazily as she felt the warm sunlight streaming through her window dance on her skin.

Smiling to herself without knowing why, she felt movement on the other side of her bed. Tensing for a moment, Caroline quickly looked over and relaxed at the sight of unruly, black hair next to her. The events of her late night came floating back to mind.

Tyler was back. He was in her bed. _Caroline Forbes actually slept with a man_, she chortled to herself. Normally, she chose to leave before sleeping. Even Tyler had not earned the overnighter, until his return, anyway.

Self-conscious about her disheveled appearance, Caroline silently slipped out of bed. Pulling some comfy clothes on quickly, she made her way to the bathroom, to freshen up.

Quickly dealing with a nasty case of morning breath and a mess of sex hair, Caroline felt brave enough to head back into her room. She braced herself for a big "morning after" conversation with her first love.

_Whoa_, she thought, freezing in her tracks. _First? _Clearly, Klaus's goodbye had affected her more than she originally thought. _No, stop that thought right there_, she scolded herself. As she entered her room, she glanced to the still sleeping hybrid curled up, under her sheets. She gave a small smile, but she turned to her desk instead. The white envelope sat on top, almost mocking her with the promise of an adventure.

_Where would I go? Would Tyler even want to come with? He just got home, surely he wants to stop running all over. But do I want to stay?_

"What's that?"

Caroline jumped out of her thoughts, hearing her hybrid lover pad up behind her. Still unsure of her plans with the tickets, she decided against lying to Tyler.

"It's a graduation gift," she said easily. "They're plane tickets, wherever I want to go." She silently prayed to whatever deity would listen that he would not ask the question she dreaded to answer.

Sighing, Tyler pulled her into an embrace, her back to his chest. He set his chin on her shoulder, a resigned look on his face. "They're from Klaus, aren't they?" He asked the question with less bitterness than she was expecting.

Without waiting for an answer, Tyler chuckled mirthlessly. "I'm surprised," he said. "I would have expected an all-expense paid trip to New Orleans." Tyler pulled her a little closer, not wanting to entertain the thought of his sire wooing his girl.

Closing her eyes at their proximity, Caroline enjoyed the warmth of his arms. "It's time for a fresh start," she said with finality.

Surprised at her words, Tyler pulled away to look her in the eye. "What do you mean, Care? I just got back. Your mom's here. Our friends are here. I'm finally home, with you." The pure look of love and earnestness in his eyes was enough for her to accept his unspoken offer: _stay with me and keep Mystic Falls as home_.

She had already been planning on attending Whitmore College. _Might as well stay and enjoy a few more years with Mom_. Tyler being around would be an added bonus. As much as Caroline may have wanted to travel, the world would still be there in four years.

Smiling up at Tyler, Caroline leaned in for a sweet kiss. "I know," she said. "We'll have our fresh start here. Why don't you tell me what happened on the lam? I bet you've got stories to share."

As Tyler launched into a table about a pack out in Kentucky, Caroline led them into the kitchen. She enjoyed her vicarious trip to the west, but she couldn't help but to dream of Paris, Rome, and Tokyo. _Someday_.

* * *

Klaus walked into the bar with a leisurely gait. Having left the woman who called to his humanity, he was in no hurry to get anywhere. He had resigned himself to waiting for her to come to him. _However long it takes_, he promised silently.

Knowing she would hate him using compulsion, he resisted the urge to ensure her safety by forcing Tyler to protect her at all costs. In all honesty, Klaus was not sure he could see Tyler without killing him out of jealousy. Instead, Klaus decided to leave them be. He refused to check in on her; he would not give into the allure of her phone number, just sitting in his directory. Klaus vowed to stay out of Caroline's life until she said otherwise.

Given that he was struggling with this resolution on the first day away from her, Klaus wondered how long he could keep up with his "no contact" policy.

Looking to the bar, Klaus greeted Camille with a quick nod. The perceptive blonde intrigued him, but she reminded him too much of Caroline to deal with her at that moment. Rather, he walked over to his brother, who was sitting in a corner booth.

"Hello, 'Lijah," Klaus said smoothly. "Thanks for meeting me." The hybrid sidled into his seat, glancing up to meet his brother's pensive stare. "What?"

Elijah shot a quick glance to the blonde bartender and looked back at his brother. "Any particular reason you chose this bar, brother? I was under the impression your affections lay elsewhere."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. Though he could not directly protect Caroline, he would not allow Marcel to learn of her through idle gossip. "Mind your tongue, brother," he said acidly. "I never want to hear of her again." He gave Elijah a meaningful look, hoping to also prevent his family from providing him with constant reminders of the baby vampire.

Elijah took the hint, glad that his brother seemed to finally give up the blonde, allowing the hybrid to focus on more important matters. As much as Elijah respected _Miss Forbes_ and her grasp on humanity, there was a pressing situation at hand.

"Niklaus," he began, "what do you intend to do now that you are settling in New Orleans?" Elijah wanted his impetuous sibling to accept the responsibility of Hayley's child, as well as the potential of their new kingdom.

All Klaus wanted was to belong, and no one would question a king in his kingdom. He just had to take back the power. "We take down Marcel," he said clearly, "and we take back our city."

Elijah nodded slowly. "And the child?" He sipped his wine, hoping his brother would come to his senses about the situation.

Klaus was silent for a moment, noting Elijah's determination for the child's safety. "Hayley may live under my protection for now," he said through gritted teeth. "She means nothing to me, but the child could prove dangerous. This secret must remain a secret until we know more." Klaus unconsciously winced at the thought of a certain blonde learning of his indiscretion.

Elijah could guess at Klaus's consternation, but he thought better of bring up Caroline again. He was happy enough to have won Klaus's protection for Hayley and the baby. "I'm glad for that, Niklaus," he said. "I'll have her moved into the house at once."

Klaus frowned at the idea of Hayley moving into his home. Unfortunately, it would be a necessary evil to ensure her safety. _Who better to protect her than two Originals?_

Elijah made to leave, having received tacit permission to move Hayley to their residence on Bourbon Street. Klaus was not finished issuing orders, though. "Set up a meeting with the witches," he said. "We need to know their plan to remove Marcel and how the child factors in." With a brief nod of understanding, Elijah left for Sophie's. She could manage both tasks easily.

Alone in the booth, Klaus turned his thoughts to Marcel. _What will it take for my protégé to step down_? Klaus had already proved his power and his intent. The only barrier to his kingdom would be its loyalty to Marcel. He needed a power play to rattle Marcel, as well as attract the respect of his army.

Klaus's eyes almost instinctively moved to Camille. This human had rejected Marcel, unafraid of his abilities. She reminded Klaus even more of his Caroline and her stubborn refusal to fear him.

Even the vampires adored Camille, all falling over their feet to get close to her. Klaus realized that she would be his path to the throne of New Orleans. As much as he wanted Caroline, Klaus knew he would have to seduce and woo Camille. He needed to make the human _his_.

* * *

When Caroline's phone rang after her lazy morning with Tyler, she had no idea that devastating news was on the other end.

"Bonnie's dead, and Stefan just took off," Elena's voice broke over the phone. Caroline could hear her friend's despair and worried that she might lose Elena to the emotionless bitch she was capable of being.

Caroline heard Damon in the background. "There's more, Barbie," he said, Damon as ever. "Come to the boarding house."

She looked to Tyler, who nodded with concern. They were finally together, and Klaus was gone. They just wanted a day to be happy, to live their lives. Instead, they were headed to mourn a friend a look for a lost one.

In the car, Caroline immediately dialed Stefan's number. "Pick up," she pleaded into her phone, grunting in frustration when she reached his voicemail. "I know you're upset about Elena, and you have every right to get the hell out of Dodge. But you don't get to cut me out, too. Call me, please. I need my best friend." Frowning, she hung up.

Tyler looked over from the driver's seat and reached for her hand. She smiled weakly. As much as she loved Tyler, he wasn't what she needed at that moment. Caroline needed her friends, the ones that didn't always leave. _Well_, she thought, _guess that doesn't apply to anyone, anymore._

Tyler left her to tame his werewolf side with Jules. He left again to break his sire bond with Hayley. He was chased off by Klaus's threats. As much as she wanted to start again, a part of her did not trust Tyler to stay with her.

Bonnie and Elena left her several times, whether through death or the lost, emotionless time. Her dad was a whole other story, traumatizing to say the least.

Yet, with all those who left her, none stung quite as much as a certain Original Hybrid. Klaus had done a lot to hurt her and her friends, but she never expected him to forget all about her. _Selfish, Caroline_, she though. Caroline shook her head to rid herself of troublesome Klaus thoughts. She turned her focus to her actual boyfriend, the man sitting right next to her.

Tyler was concerned about Caroline's distant mood, but he was happy to be close to her again. He frowned as he turned onto the boarding house drive, though. He wasn't sure of the welcome waiting for them inside. Despite his desire to stay home, Tyler felt an intense urge to take Caroline far away from all of it.

They walked into the boarding house, hand in hand, as though trying to keep a grasp on something solid. Caroline's eyes went to Elena comforting Jeremy, then to Damon standing uncomfortably in the corner.

Caroline went into planner mode. "I tried calling Stefan, but no answer," she said crisply. "Damon, did he give you any clue as to where he might go?" The dark-haired vampire shuffled on his feet, seemingly at a loss for words. He was not prepared to answer questions when he knew his brother wanted to get away. It was all Damon's fault anyway; Elena chose him.

Frustrated with Damon's silence, Caroline huffed and turned to Jeremy and Elena. She felt their despair, but she fought her own to avoid breaking down. "Jeremy," she said softly. "Is she here?"

Jeremy nodded, painfully aware that he would be the only one to see Bonnie as a ghost.

Caroline carefully pushed further. "What does she need us to do?" Bonnie would not leave them vulnerable to new threats without a backup plan. Caroline refused to give up hope, and she could not let go.

Jeremy just shrugged, and Elena gave him a strong hug. "She wants us to live our lives," Elena whispered.

Caroline nodded while biting back her tears. Something still nagged at her heart. "What about Stefan," she asked. "He can't just disappear." At Caroline's words, Elena's face formed a guilty expression. To save her having to say it, Damon finally stepped forward.

"Stefan left because we let him go," he said, emphasizing the _we_ by placing his hand on Elena's shoulder. Caroline raised her eyebrows, but not from surprise. She had guessed at Stefan's motives, but seeing Elena welcome Damon's touch did not bother Caroline as much as she thought it would.

"I understand," Caroline said gently, "but I can't let him fall off the face of the earth. Or worse, the deep end." Caroline had a feeling their former ripper would need his sober coach.

Tyler stepped in to grab her hand. Actin on his earlier instinct, he offered Caroline an out. "Care," he said. "Let's go find him, then." She looked at him, searching his eyes for his reasoning.

"What happened to wanting to stay in Mystic Falls," she demanded.

He smiled at her stubborn brow, furrowed in anger or confusion. He couldn't be quite sure what was happening in her head. "It's home," he explained, "and we can come back whenever we want. Klaus can't hurt me anymore."

Caroline wasn't too sure of that, but Tyler was offering her an adventure to find her friend. Smiling sadly at her boyfriend, she appreciated the distraction from her grief over Bonnie. "Let's go," she said.

Tyler grinned briefly at the thought of spending time with Caroline, alone. He nodded quickly to the group before turning to leave. Caroline flashed to hug her friends. "Bon," she whispered. "I love you. We'll make this work." She glanced around, not sure what to expect. She did feel a comforting presence, though. Caroline smiled as she left the boarding house to join Tyler at the car.

* * *

"You have everything you need," Liz asked as Caroline brought out yet another bad. _That's my daughter_, she thought with a wry grin, _packing everything but the house itself._

Caroline blushed, but she really needed all the things. "Mom," she groaned, "we don't know how long it will take us to find Stefan. Who knows whether or not I'll need an extra twelve outfits?"

Liz chucked, but she was still uneasy with Caroline and Tyler leaving town. "You will be back for school in the fall, won't you?" As much as she had begun to appreciate her daughter, the vampire, Liz still wanted Caroline to have normal, human experiences. College would have been a big part of that existence.

Caroline furrowed her brow, unsure of whether or not she actually wanted college right away. "We'll see," she said with a small smile. With one last hug and a kiss goodbye, Caroline hopped into the passenger seat of Tyler's SUV.

As Tyler drove them past the city limits, Caroline pulled out a list of Stefan's favorite haunts across the country. She had made it with help from Damon and Jeremy, who spoke with Lexi. Unfortunately, Lexi also suggested they check Australia. While it would be an excellent adventure, it may also prove impossible to find Stefan.

Caroline tried to push the doubts away and enjoy her time with Tyler. She was leaving Mystic Falls to explore the world. Silas was gone, and Klaus was busy in New Orleans. Her mom would finally be safe.

She still mourned Bonnie's death, but Caroline knew her friend wouldn't leave her. She still felt the witch's warm friendship like sunlight on her face.

Caroline looked over to Tyler, who was focused on the road. Feeling her gaze, he glanced over and smiled. She grinned brightly, excited for their little road trip. It was her and Tyler, finally.

* * *

Hayley carried her small duffle into the Mikaelson's New Orleans home, unsure of what to do with herself. She found herself in the mansion's massive grand foyer. _Who needs this much room for a doorway_, she thought to herself. Hayley was no Katherine Pierce, but she still valued self-preservation above all; hence, she made sure to keep her admittedly ungrateful reaction to herself.

She was surprised that Klaus didn't kill her when he found out. She was flummoxed when Elijah sought her out at Sophie's home, only to offer her the protection of the Original family. She was annoyed that she was moving in with the one-night stand from hell.

It was great and fun, sure, but Hayley was not looking for a big relationship, let alone a kid. She wouldn't give up the opportunity, though. She lost her parents too young, and she couldn't bear to let her baby go without knowing its mother.

Its father, on the other hand, was a piece of work. "You don't have to stand there gaping, love," he said while striding into the house. Klaus was impatient, as a rule, but there was something particularly irritating about inviting a hate-sex companion to live in his home. It didn't help that his indiscretion occurred with probably the one person Caroline would never forgive him for.

Hayley bristled at his voice, but she still followed him upstairs to a pretty suite. She did not expect such beautiful accommodations, but she didn't feel the need to gush; she wasn't that kind of girl. She would never be _Caroline_.

With a simple thanks mumbled in Klaus's direction, the hybrid left the pregnant werewolf to settle in peace. He felt no need to ensure her comfort or welcome, and he had a human to woo. He hadn't worked for a woman he did not truly care for since Katherine.

Katerina Petrova was probably his biggest disappointment. Not only did she fail to break his curse, but she was also a constant thorn in his side. Luckily, Elijah ended his involvement with the traitorous doppelgänger. Klaus would not have accepted her presence in his life.

As he walked to his own suite, Klaus went about getting ready for a night on the town. Rather than demanding the respect of Marcel's army of sycophants, Klaus would be devoting his attention to a pretty blonde. Unfortunately, she was not the blonde he wanted.

His thoughts no longer drifted, but crashed to Caroline. _What is she doing? Has she called Tyler? Will she use the plane tickets?_ The questions came one after another, and he was desperate for the answers. He was desperate for her.

A cold shower, that was what he needed. He knew it would be an ordeal to deprive himself of her light, but he had only been away a few days. The separation was killing him, almost as much as his certainty that she didn't even care.

Steeling himself from the pain of her indifference, Klaus continued to dress himself for an evening of wooing Camille. _Surely, she will not be as difficult as Miss Mystic Falls herself._ The thought disappointed him, he was surprised to note.

* * *

Hayley tried to get comfortable in her new, giant bed. The silence surrounding her was probably meant to bring her peace. Of course, it had the opposite effect. She was tense about her unfamiliar home. To relax, she decided to put on some music.

With the pounding hip hop beat and the start of her pregnancy hormones, Hayley was feeling horny as hell. She felt so alone, but that didn't bother her at that moment. Effectively held prisoner in the lap of luxury, she figured she could enjoy a little…self-indulgence.

Hayley drew a hot bubble bath, and she left the unyielding music up loud. As she stripped off her clothiers, she let her mind drift to Tyler. She had really loved him, wanted him to choose her. At that, Hayley's _mood_ instantly disappeared.

He chose Caroline. All Hayley wanted was Tyler, and he chose High School Barbie. Worse, Caroline didn't even appreciate what Tyler felt. Hayley was convinced that theirs was a cheesy, teenage love that should have withered once _she_ was in the picture. She had been so close to finally seducing him in the mountains, then Klaus had to call him back.

When Caroline found about her, Hayley thought she would finally get her chance with Tyler. Instead, she used the situation to play Klaus. Honestly, the bitch deserved the Original terror himself. They would be perfect for each other.

Hayley slipped into the tub, ready to relax away her tension. To pass the time, she envisioned just what would happen, should she and Caroline ever meet again. She could talk about how she drew both Tyler and Klaus to protect and value her. She would undoubtedly bring up why _she_ was Tyler's soulmate and Caroline was worse than a waste of time.

Hayley saved the best for last: telling the humanity-obsessed vampire _she_ was pregnant with her grand suitor's child might finally kill the bitch. She would fly into a rage, jealous at the she-wolf's ability to procreate.

Hayley would get to fight back, tearing at Barbie's skin. Tyler would see Caroline's anger as jealousy over Klaus and take Hayley's side. Klaus would protect the child at all costs. _Three against one, Caroline runs out of my life for good with her tail between her legs_, Hayley dreamed with a smirk. _Well, so to speak._

Hayley grinned at the visual; maybe the pregnancy house arrest would not be so bad. _Having Klaus around might be a worthy asset_.

* * *

"Camille, love," Klaus said, sitting at the bar. "Could I get a scotch, neat?" His old world manners and charming accent made seduction a simple task with modern, American girls. _Well, other than Caroline._

_Stop that_, he chided himself. _Get it together, mate_.

"Girl trouble," she asked, pouring him his drink. Cami was a good listener, which was great for a psych major and excellent for a New Orleans bartender.

She knew Klaus would not talk about work with her, due to Marcel still sniffing around. Cami also knew she didn't want to hear about family troubles. The Mikaelson brothers were not on the best terms, and frankly, Elijah scared her. She heard through the grapevine that the sister wasn't exactly a peach, either.

No work, no family; in bartender confessions, that left romantic troubles. Klaus was hot and mysterious, and Cami would have to be desensitized to ignore the major attraction building inside her for the Original hybrid. She knew all about the war brewing between him and Marcel, though, and she would be damned before she let herself become a pawn in their game.

But, she couldn't deny that something drew her to Klaus. Despite her rational warnings against getting involved, Cami wanted to know more about him. A more primal part of her wanted to know of any other women on his radar. _Jealous much_, she quietly snickered to herself. No one could say Camille took herself too seriously.

Klaus smiled at Cami's question, wondering if charming her would really be that easy. She was practically begging for him to sweep her off her feet. _Of all the arrogant things… _He could hear Caroline scoff in his mind. Humbling himself quickly, Klaus turned to the blonde bartender still waiting for an answer. If he had learned anything from Caroline, vulnerability was the key.

"One could say that," he pouted, downing his drink. If he was going to show humanity, Klaus was going to have to be drunk. It would be unfortunate for his control, but good for his chances with Camille.

Four drinks in ten minutes was nothing for Klaus, but he was just getting started. He had already given the basic sob story of Tatia choosing Elijah over him back in their human days. He even embellished with details from the Salvatores and their precious Elena. Details imply authenticity, a new image goal for Klaus.

As the night continued, Klaus got progressively drunker and his thoughts kept moving back to Caroline. _An hour of peace, please_, he begged his subconscious. Cami saw a haunted look grace his beautiful features.

Ever the over-zealous psych major, Cami could not help herself. Klaus was being surprisingly open with his love life, but she felt a huge, essential piece was missing. "You're not telling me something," she gently accused.

Klaus looked up with his liquor-hazed eyes. If he squinted, Cami almost looked like her. "Caroline," he tenderly whispered. The wistfulness on his face, the catch in his voice, the way his tongue seemed to caress her name, all of it made Cami pray that someone would love _her_ that way. It also killed her that _he_ would never be that someone.

"Sounds like you're spoken for, darlin'," she teased. With all she learned, she genuinely liked Klaus. If she cared enough about him, maybe they could be friends. Maybe more, once she learned more about this _Caroline_ situation.

"Not even remotely, sweetheart," Klaus said with a sad smirk. "She hated me from day one. Then, I wanted her. And I wanted her more. I was even growing on her." Klaus smiled as he remembered their date at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Cami waited for the "but" she knew was coming.

"However, I did unforgivable things, and she betrayed me over and over, all in the name of loyalty to her merry band of friends. I hurt her, and she hurt me back. She is my…equal. Yet, she chose to be with _him_. My lesser. Her lesser." He was rambling, he knew. It was a habit he no doubt picked up from her.

Cami was lost in the vague story, still speaking volumes about the man telling it. He really loved her. He missed her, resented her, but wanted her all the more for it. Cami was not ready for the story to be over, but it was closing time for the bar.

"And now," she asked. _How could this Caroline leave such a man as Klaus to drink alone?_ A cruel part of Cami was glad for it, since he was with _her_ instead.

"Now, I wait," he said unhappily. "By being the gracious loser, I will have hopefully reminded this _friend_ of mine about the affection and respect I feel for her and her desires. I will wait for her, because she will come." He said this, not with a fiery determination, but almost like a prayer to God himself.

Cami's heart went out to this broken man, and she wanted to help heal him. When she finished closing out the bar, she reached her hand out to Klaus. "Come on, friend," she goaded. "Let's get you home."

Klaus smiled, not as drunk as he let on. True, he did not mean to mention Caroline at all, but his brain would not keep her far from the forefront. Maybe the baby vampire would work to his advantage with Cami. The thought made him sick, but it all went to making New Orleans safe, for Caroline.

* * *

Two months in a car with the man she loved was not the picnic Caroline had wanted it to be. Sex eased the tension when they stopped at motels, but they were running out of things to talk about. Caroline loved Tyler, but she could feel herself slowly accepting Klaus's "first love" prediction.

Two months of fruitless searching for Stefan did not help matters. At least, the search always offered a next step, a new place to look. They were running out of options, though.

"I refuse to believe that Stefan is hiding in the Midwest," Caroline ranted. "He loves bourbon and Bon Jovi. Trust me, Chicago is as Midwest as he gets."

Tyler sighed. "I guess no Kansas City barbecue for me," he said with mild regret. Caroline smiled, enjoying the friendly side of their relationship. She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate.

"It's Damon," she said, looking at the screen. She quickly answered the call. "Any leads?" Caroline could almost feel the hesitation on Damon's end. "Damon?"

"Yeah, Blondie," Damon grunted, bracing himself. "I got a tip, but you're not going to like it."

Caroline was confused at his answer, doubly so when Tyler groaned. "Why do I feel like I'm missing something," she asked, frustrated.

"Because it's about to hit you in the face, _sweetheart_," Tyler sighed.

Caroline gasped in realization. Her eyebrows shot up as she looked to Tyler. Then, she closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. "Seriously?"

Damon sounded almost sincere in his sympathy. "Sorry, Barbie, but you're headed to the Big Easy. Elena heard it from the Original brother himself." Elijah still fostered a soft spot for the doppelgänger, and he tried to keep in touch. For immortal beings, it never hurt to have friends all over.

Caroline sighed in resignation. "Thanks, Damon," she said, hanging up. She looked back at Tyler, ready to have a difficult conversation. "Tyler, you know I can't go to New Orleans. It'd be poking the bear."

Tyler snorted. "Don't you mean poking the wolf?"

She scoffed. "Tyler, seriously. He won't accept me popping by for a visit to find Stefan."

"Are you kidding? He'd be thrilled to see you." She was not too thrilled at Tyler's sarcasm. "He'll fall head over tail to help you."

"Ty, it's not a good idea. In fact, it's a bad idea." Caroline knew it would be cruel to show up before she was ready to accept his intentions. Otherwise, she would risk hurting him even more and incurring his terrible wrath.

"Care, be honest with me," Tyler started with a wince. "I know things haven't been perfect, but are you scared because of your feelings for him?" Tyler almost didn't want to hear her answer.

Caroline took a deep, shuddering breath. "I love you, Tyler," she said with complete honesty. "I think we might be on a path to being lifelong friends, but I'm not ready to let go of my boyfriend yet." She smiled, hoping to take some of the sting out of her words.

Tyler nodded, seeing the truth and wisdom in her words. He couldn't resist asking the next question, though. "And Klaus?"

She knew it was coming, but she still did not have an answer that Tyler would like. "It wouldn't be fair for me to show up in his hometown unless I'm able to accept his offer for a life together. Bringing you with me would just sign both of our death certificates."

Again, Tyler appreciated Caroline's maturity and temerity. He mustered his own as he merged onto a highway heading to Louisiana. "Then I'll go," he said, "and you'll stay just outside the city."

Caroline gave him a small smile, thankful for his understanding. She felt like she pushed up the expiration date of their romance, though. Their relationship would be over before they made it home to Mystic Falls, she was sure.

* * *

Tyler walked through the French Quarter, taking in the lively atmosphere. Despite his relationship problems, he wanted nothing more than to share this with Caroline. Well, except he also wanted to keep Klaus's paws off her. No matter what would happen with Caroline, Tyler didn't want his sire to corrupt her. She was better than that.

He felt uncomfortable leaving her at the motel that morning, but she was right. He would have to search for Stefan himself. The only variable he was concerned about was when Klaus would discover _him_.

"Hello, mate," he heard the smooth accent behind him. He was surprised, Klaus found him within half an hour. Tyler could only hope Caroline was well hidden before Klaus started tracking his movements. "What are you doing my city?" Klaus was clearly tense at the sight of his hybrid.

Tyler turned slowly, trying to remain nonchalant. "I'm here about a Salvatore," he said. He figured Klaus knew exactly where Stefan was; he never could leave his pets alone for long. Tyler was surprised Caroline especially hadn't heard from the Original in months.

Klaus didn't know what to make of Tyler's presence. When Elijah warned him that someone would come looking for Stefan, Klaus never expected it to be the young hybrid on his doorstep. Damon and Elena were his first guess, and Caroline was his wildest wish. Yet, there was Tyler.

Questions flooded his mind. _Is he still with Caroline? Is she nearby? How is she? _Klaus needed to remain calm. Marcel might have been fine with a peaceful arrangement at the moment, but panicking at the sight of his romantic rival in the French Quarter would only open Klaus to attack.

"Come, friend," Klaus said, swallowing his sarcasm for the public view. "Let's get a drink."

He cordially led Tyler to Cami's bar as he planned his strategy to get answers to his questions while still asserting his dominance. He absolutely could not bring up Caroline first. Unfortunately for him, Tyler felt the same instinct.

* * *

Two months was a long time for a college student. Cami's friendship with Klaus had become quite dear to her. Casual touches of affection could make her day, but nothing was ever more salacious than a kiss on the cheek.

When he walked into the bar with a young man in two, she smiled a bit to herself. He felt safe doing business in her bar; that meant a lot to her. He gave her a wink before slipping into a private booth. The young man raised his eyebrows when he followed Klaus's wink to her.

She wondered who this guy was and why he seemed to physically react to her face. As she walked over to their table, she heard him say, "Seriously?" _Okay_, she thought, _no need to be rude._

Klaus seemed to have a secret smile at the man's outburst, as though he was hearing a distant memory._ Who is this guy?_

"Cami, love," Klaus called. "Come meet a friend of mine." Tyler was shocked at being referred to as a 'friend.' His shock dissolved into poorly hidden anger. "Camille, Tyler. Tyler, Camille," Klaus introduced, clearly enjoying the awkward encounter.

Tyler's eyes flicked to Cami, and he resorted to his Mystic Falls upbringing. "How do you do," he said, giving a small smile. _What is Klaus doing with a human, _Tyler asked himself. _Is he that obsessed with Caroline that he would try to replace her with this clone?_ Polite to the core with strangers, though, Tyler kept his tight smile in place.

Though she had never forgotten about that night Klaus drank himself honest, Cami had no idea who Tyler was. Klaus had not mentioned Caroline since, despite Cami's prodding; therefore, she didn't know that Tyler was the 'lesser man' Caroline chose over Klaus. For the moment, she was merely intrigued.

"Nice to meet you, Tyler," she said. Strange or not, Cami enjoyed meeting _friends_ of Klaus's. "What can I get you?"

"Just a beer, thanks. Whatever's fine."

"Alright," she smiled. "Hon?" She chose a pet name for Klaus out of retaliation for all his 'love' and 'sweetheart' business. A silly part of Cami wanted this Tyler to know she did have some claim to the Original hybrid, even as just a comfortable friend.

"My usual, sweetheart," Klaus said with an evil grin. He was almost daring Tyler to call him out. He was desperate to hear word of Caroline, even if it meant ruining his friendship with Cami. Two long months with nary a phone call or text was surely killing him. He missed Caroline terribly, and he just wanted to know she was happy.

Tyler was not going to take the bait, though. The girl both hybrids loved was the one topic off the table in their discussion. Instead, Tyler got right to the matter at hand. "Where's Stefan?"

Klaus figured roundabout questions would lead their talk to Caroline. "Since when do you care about Stefan, mate?" He knew Tyler was only acting on Caroline's wishes; her compassion knew no bounds. "You've never shown an interest in him and his troubles before, only yours. And mine." He smirked.

Tyler did not miss his _subtle_ implication as to their shared troubles, but the young hybrid tried to rise above the tension. "Home is finally peaceful, and we've all lost too many already." He raised his eyebrow, daring Klaus to make an "I killed your mother" joke. Seeing the challenge, Klaus knew to keep his behavior above reproach.

Tyler continued. "Without Bonnie, we've lost a huge part of our family. We need Stefan back. He shouldn't be alone right now. We can't have him fall back into ripper habits." He winced, falling too much on Caroline's sober coach territory. _Let it go, dick_, he silently pleaded.

Klaus merely nodded, coming up with a better plan. "Come," he ordered, standing up. He smiled as Tyler squirmed with displeasure at the common. "We'll discuss options in private."

He moved to the bar to give Cami a goodbye peck on the cheek. She soared with joy, and Tyler seethed on Caroline's behalf. Mortified at his reaction, he thought, _What the hell? Snap out of it, Ty._

Klaus smirked as he led Tyler to his home. He sent a quick text to Hayley, telling her to stay in her room. He couldn't let Tyler know about her condition, especially if he was reporting to Caroline.

Tyler, meanwhile, couldn't risk pulling out his phone in front of Klaus. He would call her when he could, but not within earshot of Klaus. Unfortunately, it seemed like he was heading into the belly of the beast.

* * *

Hayley was not surprised to receive Klaus's 'hide' text, but she did resent his incessant, controlling behavior. To spite him and his two months of essential house arrest, she locked herself in his art studio on the first floor. She really did enjoy his work, once she got past his creepy sketches of Caroline. The room lifter her spirits just a bit, but not as much as the voice she could hear through the door. _Tyler?!_ She gulped at the thought of him so close.

She could hear him, clear as day. She loved this boy, and was in the next room after months of him ignoring her calls and texts. Damn Klaus to hell for bringing him so close to her with no intention of letting her see him.

At three and a half months along, Hayley had a small, but definite baby bump. Luckily, she could still hide it under a loose top. She just wanted to see Tyler, but she was stuck in hiding per Klaus's order. Hayley was pissed; with her hormones, 'pissed' could all too easily become 'enraged.'

* * *

Tyler was dumbfounded by the offer Klaus had just described. "You want me to be your lieutenant here in New Orleans?" Tyler was too shocked to see Klaus's ulterior motive of keeping him nearby. A move like that would surely draw out Caroline.

Klaus smirked at Tyler's reaction. "Surely, you can see why another hybrid in town would be to my advantage," Klaus explained.

"Only if I publicly prove my loyalty to you, right? We all know those tests work out well," Tyler hissed. He remembered Caroline's eighteenth birthday all too well.

Klaus's eyes glinted with his memories of that night. "They do tend to fall in my favor eventually," he said slowly. Tyler's fangs dropped at that remark, especially with the end already coming for him and Caroline. He might have been egged into a fight, had his phone not started buzzing in his pocket. He knew it would be Caroline, panicked about his radio silence.

To keep Klaus from asking about his mysterious caller, Tyler made a big show of ignoring the call. He rolled his eyes and shoved the phone back into his pocket. Klaus couldn't help his curious expression at Tyler's call. _Is Caroline closer than I thought?_ The idea was distracting, to say the least. He bit his tongue, not wanting to surrender and ask after her.

Tyler took Klaus's raised eyebrows as a silent question as to whom he had just ignored. "Damon wants an update," he sneered. "You'd think he'd be here looking himself if he cared so much."

Klaus allowed himself a genuine grin. "He's probably enjoying having the young doppelgänger's attention all to himself," he chuckled. Klaus could understand Damon wanting to enjoy what time he had with Elena. He would do the same for Caroline. If he didn't hear of her quickly, Klaus knew he would give into Tyler's cruel withholding and ask after her.

Luckily, Elijah chose the moment of Klaus's impending weakness to stride into the room. "Mr. Lockwood," he said smoothly. "What a surprise. I trust you are enjoying New Orleans?" Elijah was ever the cold, manner-born beast. Tyler gave a small nod, uncomfortable with feeling outnumbered. Elijah continued, undaunted. "Might I have a moment with my brother?"

Tyler excused himself to the hallway with the pretense of returning Damon's call. He walked until he found a bathroom and turned on the faucet. He pulled out his phone and called Caroline, knowing he would have to make it quick.

"Tyler? What the hell?! You knew how worried I would be, yet you ignore my call? What is-" He could hear the panic under her fiery anger, but Tyler had to quiet her down. He couldn't risk her voice drifting to Klaus's ears. Tyler knew the Original hybrid was still obsessed with _his _girlfriend.

"Care," he pleaded softly. "Calm down. I'm here with Klaus and Elijah. I'll be back tonight, just lay low. Stay in the room." Tyler needed her to stay safe, or else he might not make it out alive.

He could almost hear Caroline's brain spinning out of control. "Okay," she said slowly. "Just be careful. I love you." She said it more out of habit than anything, he was sure, but it was comforting all the same.

"Love you, too, Care," he whispered gently. Tyler had no clue about the chain of events that phone call had started. He could never have guessed that a pregnant Hayley was close enough to hear every word of his conversation with Caroline, the girl she hated most in the world. Caroline was the woman keeping Tyler from loving Hayley.

Having finished his hushed call, Tyler made his way back to Klaus in the sitting room. When Hayley knew the hallway was clear, she silently opened the door and headed to the back exit. She paused as Tyler's natural scent washed over her. He had been _that close_ and she couldn't see him. _Yet._

Hayley knew exactly what she was going to do, even though her life would be forfeit if anyone found out. She could not resist the urge, though. Hayley had to kill Caroline before Tyler went back to her. Without the blonde to distract him, Tyler would stay in New Orleans with Klaus. _With her._

If Klaus found out about Hayley's plan, she would be dead instantly, pregnancy be damned. Taking in Tyler's scent once more, Hayley could only focus on one thought. _Worth it._

* * *

When Tyler rejoined the Original brothers, he accepted Klaus's proffered glass of scotch. He would need the alcohol to fortify himself for the coming discussion of "options." Tyler settled himself into the leather armchair across from sire. Unfortunately for both hybrids, Elijah spoke first.

"Tyler," he started, "how are your friends in Mystic Falls? I spoke with Elena just last week, but I neglected to receive news of yourself and Miss Forbes. Anything worth sharing?" Klaus didn't know whether to kill his brother or kiss him. Rather, he kept a neutral expression, focusing intently on his glass.

Not wanting to show his discomfort and anger at the direct question about Caroline, Tyler chose to answer simply and honestly. "We've been traveling, looking for Stefan," he said. Seeing Klaus's stoic non-expression, Tyler smiled a bit for having limited the details so as to not tell him anything of value, other than their continued closeness. "It's actually why I'm here. Damon said he got a lead on Stefan being in the area," he explained.

Klaus had stopped listening at "we've." She was in New Orleans, she had to be. Caroline was still with the mutt and purposely hiding from _him_. Klaus was tense, internally stretched tight as piano wire. He was biting back demands as to Caroline's location. Despite his vow to leave her be, he couldn't have her so near without seeing her.

Klaus snapped back to attention when Elijah started talking about Stefan. His brother had originally come to speak to him about the situation that he was explaining to Tyler.

"I was the one who gave Damon the lead," Elijah said. Tyler raised his eyebrows to Klaus.

"You didn't think to tell me this when I asked you at the bar," he asked Klaus.

The hybrid just shrugged, not caring about Tyler's annoyance. "I just found out when you were on the phone," he muttered. Then, it clicked. Obviously, Tyler had not called Damon, but Caroline. Klaus had not even considered that possibility when he chose to ignore Tyler's conversation. He waffled between anger at Tyler's insolence in calling her from _his _home and despair at missing her voice. He chose to remain silent.

Frustrated at Klaus's silence, Tyler turned back to Elijah. The older man continued his story on Stefan's whereabouts. "I believe Mr. Salvatore has been taken hostage by…an acquaintance of ours, Marcel," he said calmly. "He seems determined to antagonize Klaus by any means possible, including capturing his allies. Apparently, Stefan was asking after Klaus's home when Marcel's loyal children incapacitated him. Marcel is attempting to force Niklaus into retreat from New Orleans by bargaining Stefan's life."

Tyler nodded at this new information about Marcel. "Why does he think Stefan is that valuable to Klaus," he asked, genuinely confused. "Stefan was just asking about him. He could have been anyone, a total stranger."

Elijah had considered this, but Marcel would prefer to bet on any slim chance than none at all. "Marcel has already suffered a loss in pride and power, thanks to Niklaus. He won't mind an unjust and unnecessary capture if it means affecting Klaus in any way."

As this explanation suck in, both hybrids' eyes widened. Tyler gave up all former games; he sputtered, "I have to get Caroline out of here." He jumped up to leave New Orleans far behind in the hopes that he could protect Caroline from Marcel.

Klaus snarled at the sound of her name, hating that his young hybrid was right. He had done all he could to prevent Caroline's name from being known in his city. It would all be for naught if Marcel discovered her while Klaus and Tyler danced around their power struggle.

Understanding Klaus's reaction, Tyler wanted to at least explain what he could to the Original hybrid. Mindful of efficiency so he could get to Caroline, Tyler kept it short. "She didn't want to give you false hope," he said unhappily. "She said it would be unfair to visit for Stefan's sake, let alone with me."

Unable to retrain the emotions flitting across his eyes, Klaus merely nodded. He didn't trust his voice, so he pointed his chin to the door. Tyler took the hint and ran. Klaus shook, frustrated that the only way to protect Caroline was to stay far away.

* * *

Hayley stood outside the rundown motel, her blood boiling as she sensed the hated presence within. Sophie had taken a shine to the young wolf and performed a locator spell, no questions asked. Hayley had no clue how Sophie could find Caroline using a picture alone, but Hayley felt glad she had held onto an old memento she had stolen from Tyler when they first met. Anger helped Hayley find the motel quickly.

She walked up to the foo, knowing Caroline was just on the other side. A little sweet talk went a long way, especially with the hideous manager Hayley got the room number from. She rapped on the door twice, waiting for the imperious blonde to answer.

Caroline did not disappoint, prepared for the she-wolf she had smelled approach the room. She was not prepared, however, for the second, fluttering heartbeat she heard coming from Hayley.

"Seriously," Caroline huffed, crossing her arms. "Who'd you trick into knocking you up?" She was being snotty, but something about Hayley brought out the worst in her. She didn't even care to ask how Hayley found her or what she was doing there.

Hayley sneered, evilly delighting in the knowledge she couldn't wait to impart on Caroline. "Well," she began, "you wouldn't let me have Tyler, so I traded up. Hybrids really know what they're doing, don't they?" Hayley gave Caroline a conspiratorial wink as she saw the blonde piece it together. With a wide grin, she saw Caroline's eyes grow as large as dinner plates. Hayley took Caroline's surprise as the moment to attack.

Taken off guard, Caroline didn't know how to defend herself without hurting the baby. She may have hated Hayley, but Caroline would not endanger the child. _Klaus's child_. Thoroughly distracted by that thought, Caroline felt hands and sharp nails on her neck, and she heard the sickening _crack _before she was overtaken by darkness.

Having happily subdued the baby vampire, Hayley stabbed her with a syringe she had swiped from Sophie. Though her own wolf venom would have been more satisfying, the lack of a full moon and the baby in her uterus forced Hayley to improvise. Of course, it would only work as long as Klaus could not heal her. Hayley wanted to hid Caroline and run back to the French Quarter, no one the wiser. Unfortunately for her, she heard a car pull up right outside the room.

Assuming it was Tyler, Hayley quickly climbed out the back window. Though she didn't finish the job, she hoped the venom would overtake Caroline quickly. Then, she could claim Tyler as her own, for once and for all.

* * *

Tyler knew something was wrong when he smelled Caroline's blood. The scent stood out, and it filled him with fear. "Care," he called, flashing into the room. His heart dropped when he saw her on the ground, the deep scratches on her neck healing too slowly and still losing blood. As he picked her up to lay her on the bed, Hayley's scent hit him full-force.

_How did Hayley find us? _Tyler had not seen or heard from her since Christmas, with good reason. She had betrayed him and ruined his plans, which led to the deaths of his pack and his mother. She had nearly destroyed his relationship with Caroline, and it seemed as though she had finally finished the job as he stared at Caroline's unmoving body.

_No_, he growled to himself, _she's just down with a snapped neck. _That was when he noticed a festering mark near the scratches. It looked like a miniature wolf bite, and he finally realized why she wasn't healing. She had been infected with werewolf venom.

Swallowing his pride and anger, Tyler pulled out his phone. Surprisingly, Klaus answered on the first ring. "She's safe," he asked, too evenly to be anything but an act.

Tyler couldn't bring himself to explain. "Super 8, off the highway, room one-fourteen. Hurry," he rattled off. Snapping his phone shut, Tyler just held her and prayed that she would wake up soon.

* * *

Klaus burst into the hotel room a mere ten minutes later. Not wanting to bother with New Orleans traffic, he ran all the way to Caroline. He knew Tyler would only call if she were really in danger; even he was above using her as bait. Klaus frowned at the sight of Tyler holding a still unconscious Caroline on a bed they clearly shared. The intimacy stoked a jealous rage within him, which was quickly stowed away when he noticed Hayley's scent.

"Why was Hayley here," he growled. Surely, the mutt was not so stupid as to have invited her there. His anger roiled at Hayley's defiance to his direct order for her to stay in the house.

Tyler looked up, surprised at how quickly Klaus recognized her scent. "I didn't know you would realize it was her," he spat. "I haven't seen her since Christmas, so consider me shocked that she was here. Did you know she was in town?" Tyler was too focused on his vitriolic discussant to feel Caroline shift beneath him, slowly starting to wake.

Klaus just stared at her. Seeing her lifeless body was almost too much to bear, especially since he was not able to hold her himself. He still had not put together why Tyler had called him, though, not until he saw the blood on her neck along the unhealed scratches. He was surprised he didn't smell it earlier, but he had been confused by Hayley's apparent presence.

His stomach lurched as he realized Caroline must have venom in her system, something he confirmed with the sight of a syringe lying near the bed. The mother of his child had made an attempt on Caroline's life. Elijah would never let him kill the work, and the child had too much potential. _What to do_, he morbidly wondered.

Caroline stirred again, drawing his attention back to her. According to Tyler, she had not been hiding from him out of spite or fear. She wanted to protect him from his own hopes. The masochist in him would have preferred she come to him and spit words of hatred than to keep him away forever.

She groaned, tubing her neck slowly. The deep ache she associated with a broken neck was not ebbing like she expected. Her neck wasn't healing at all. As she sat up, her eyes shot open. Though she felt Tyler's strong arms holding her, her eyes went straight to Klaus. Then, she remembered Hayley, the baby, her neck. She also remembered the crack about hybrids, and she was suddenly unsure of Tyler.

Overwhelmed with all of that information, Caroline quickly stood to leave. Both men were too much for her to handle right then, and she had to get out of there. When she stood, though, the world tilted. The poison was affecting her, but she didn't know what was going on. As she fell, both men crouched to catch her.

The venom left her prone to the hallucinations. Coupled with her intense anger at the Hayley situation, Caroline was flooded with images of the she-wolf with both hybrids. The visuals alone made her snarl at the men's touch.

Tyler backed off immediately, unsure of what had set her off. Klaus just held on tighter, determined to heal her. "Calm down, love," he whispered tenderly. "You need my blood. Hayley injected you with werewolf venom." Still, Caroline wrestled to get free. The glint in Klaus's eyes gave away his amusement at her fire.

Unable to bear the scene in front of him, Tyler spat, "Just get it over with. Compel her to drink or something."

Klaus hesitated, not wanting to take away her will. He had always let her make her own choices. If he was going to change his mind, though, this would have been the time. He stared at her, as though to gauge her reaction.

Caroline immediately shut her eyes and stopped squirming. "I'll drink," she sighed, "but no compulsion. And let me go." Klaus released her at once, but not without regret. He wondered at her instant capitulation just at the threat of compulsion, but it was hardly the time. She needed his blood to cure her of the venom.

As Caroline settled back on the bed, Klaus started to roll up his sleeve and moved to sit by her. She shrunk away and glanced to Tyler. Caroline had fed from Klaus before, but never in front of others and definitely not in front of Tyler. She cleared her throat. "No way," she said. "Get a glass. Please," she trailed off softly , not wanting to hurt Klaus's feelings.

Though he fumed at the missed opportunity of her lips on his skin, Klaus did not want to force himself on her. She deserved the respect Hayley did not show her. He turned to the sink to fetch a cup. He bit into his wrist, letting the blood fall. His eyes bored into hers as he handed her the glass.

Feeling the power of the moment, Caroline couldn't hold his gaze while drinking his blood. She could feel the tension rolling off of Tyler. He could not have been comfortable watching the intense exchange, which Caroline understood.

She drank all the blood, delicately licking the excess from her lips. She would never admit it out loud, but the potency of Klaus's blood was terribly attractive. The sight of her reluctant enjoyment filled Klaus with an unfamiliar emotion. It was almost…fulfilling. All he wanted in that moment was to hold her.

Sensing Klaus's intentions, Tyler also moved toward Caroline. Still reeling from her visions of Hayley with each man, the feisty blonde flashed to the far wall. Both men looked at her, stunned at her sudden movement away from them.

"Care," Tyler said softly. "What's wrong?"

Caroline had never asked him. She chose to trust her boyfriend when he said nothing had happened between him and Hayley. It seemed they could no longer avoid the conversation. However, she refused to broach that talk in front of Klaus. _They_ had an entirely different confrontation brewing for them.

"Tyler," she said. "I need to talk to Klaus, privately. Please, go get some coffee or something." She did not want to dismiss him, but she needed this conversation to happen without Tyler's prying ears.

The younger hybrid wanted to protest, but Caroline had a hard look in her eyes. It was not particularly romantic, so he doubted the Original hybrid would enjoy this time alone with her. Tyler wanted to kiss her before he left, show Klaus _his_ claim, but she had already ran from him once. Instead, he nodded, gave Klaus a stern look, and walked out of the room. She was proud of his maturity in that moment.

Klaus was watching her intently, almost like she were a caged animal. Her eyes met his, and he was lost. The expression her face was unreadable, and he couldn't tell if she wanted to yell, slap him, or just stare. Caroline did none of these; rather, she whispered quietly, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Klaus was floored. He wasn't sure what he expected if she ever found out, but it wasn't this soft reaction. Caroline was a spitfire, this feisty, baby vampire who challenged his every move. He supposed her ability to surprise him was what kept him on his toes.

He took a few heavy breaths, trying to prepare an explanation. He couldn't imagine a scenario, though, in which she didn't end up hating him. But, it was too late to avoid the issue anymore. "She's about three months along with a little boy," he said haltingly.

She nodded, even smiled. "Maybe he'll look like you," she said softly.

He balked, surprised at her words. "You're not as upset as I thought you'd be, love." _God, is he disappointed?_

She shook her head. "I'm upset the bitch tried to kill me, that she has this chance to bring something wonderful into the world, something I'll never be able to do," she tried to explain. She was still a teenager, so Caroline would not want a kid, but as a vampire, she no longer had that as an option anymore.

"But," she continued, "You're not mine, Klaus. I'd have no right to be upset with you and Hayley over…this. I'm not thrilled you chose her, but that's because of my own issues with her. What you do is your business, and I hope you'll be happy." She said it with genuine hope and regard, despite her anger with the she-wolf.

Caroline meant her little speech to be reassuring, but Klaus only felt pain at her words._ 'You're not mine,' _he grunted inwardly. _Way to cut a man to the quick_. Sensing the goodbye that was coming, Klaus lashed out. He wanted to do the hurting, not be the one getting hurt.

"You hope I'll be happy," he shouted. "Caroline, you've never cared about what makes me happy. You've betrayed me. You chose your mutt over me. You've rejected me time and time again. Don't spout hopes about my happiness, you're not fooling anyone!"

Not one to take his hissy fit lying down, Caroline geared up for the fight she had wanted to avoid. "Well, Klaus, excuse me for not accepting the attentions of a murderous asshole who took glee in targeting my friends, turned my boyfriend into his little puppy, and ruined my relationship."

He opened his mouth to respond, but she silenced him with an icy glare. Caroline continued her rant in an eerily low voice. "Let's not forget that my best friend is struggling with his ripper side because you decided you wanted a drinking buddy." She didn't even know about Stefan's kidnapping as part of a power play against Klaus, and he gulped as she kept going. He knew what was coming next.

"And Hayley," she seethed. "That little bitch drooled over my boyfriend to the point that she kidnapped me, tortured me, and snapped my neck. Twice now, actually. How am I supposed to believe anything you tell me when you were apparently screwing her while trying to also get into my pants?"

She took a deep breath, knowing she would have hit a nerve with that one. Sure enough, his eyes were on fire burning rage. She wasn't done, though. _Do your worst_, she thought, steeling herself for this irreversible action.

"I thought you loved me. I though maybe, just maybe, you were changing. You might have cared enough to take my feelings into consideration. I thought I was finally someone's first choice."

Klaus's eyes were brimming with angry tears, waiting for the death blow she was all too wiling to give.

"Well, Klaus," she said icily. "I was wrong."

Klaus's temper flared at her words. "You _were_ my first choice," he snapped. "I would hardly have fallen into bed with Hayley had you even glanced in my direction. I thought you didn't care, that you hated me for exiling your precious Tyler. Hayley was merely a convenient outlet for my anger and tension." His eyes flashed at the memory of Hayley sprawled on his table. He bit down his next speech about just how much relief he had found in the girl's arms.

Caroline just scoffed. "Hate sex with the bitch that tortured me," she asked. "You're right, I am totally wrong in thinking every kind word you threw my way was a big lie. Clearly, you care enough about me to show mercy to Tyler. Or was that all for her?"

She knew she was getting too worked up. _Shush_, _Caroline_, she tried to calm herself. _It doesn't matter._ Honestly, she didn't want to hear his answer. Caroline was done with him. He was standing there, speechless, and she was just…done. She took advantage of his silence and took a deep breath.

"Look, Klaus," she said, winding down. "I came here to find Stefan." He bristled at her obvious fondness for the younger Salvatore. "I didn't want to give you a false impression of my feelings, which are far from what I thought you wanted them to be. I wanted to respect that."

She continued slowly, surely. "I have no intention of getting involved with the goings on here in New Orleans. I think this baby could be a blessing for you, but it's yours and Hayley's. I thought we could be friends, but it's time I stopped fooling myself."

Klaus's ears perked up, hope filling his eyes. Caroline soon killed any wishful thinking. "Clearly, with Stefan gone, you here, and Tyler becoming more friend than boyfriend, I need to be on my own." Klaus's heart dropped through the floor. Caroline could see the pain on his face, and she knew he would not willingly leave her first. So, she moved to the door. "Good luck with everything. Please," she begged, "don't look for me."

Klaus was confused. "Surely, you're not leaving without Tyler?" As much as he hated the mutt, Klaus knew he would protect Caroline. "What if you're in trouble?"

Caroline gave a small smile. "Then, I get myself out of it. Or I don't." Klaus snarled at the thought, but she powered through. "It won't matter, Klaus, because we're meant to have separate lives. It's time I get away from Mystic Falls, learn who I am without my friends. Without you waiting for me," she whispered. She could feel a tear slide down her face as she finally turned and flashed out the door.

Klaus just stared at where she had been standing. It sank into his consciousness slowly. Caroline was gone. Even the possibility of a future with her disappeared on the wind. He expected anger to wash over him, but all he felt was emptiness.

* * *

For the next year, Klaus sent lackeys to find her. Thankfully, Tyler was all too willing to lead the charge. Having nothing else in his life, he had accepted his position as Klaus's lieutenant. Tyler was just as worried for Caroline's safety, even though he had moved on with a lovely werewolf named Ashley.

Marcel had released Stefan thanks to Cami's interference. She had grown to love Klaus, even if he had withdrawn from her to search for this Caroline. Cami didn't know the entire situation, but she was content to wait for Klaus to come this his senses.

After a year of Caroline's complete disappearance, Klaus finally gave into his insecurities, to her request to let her go, and to Cami's offer of love and solace. Though Hayley had died giving birth to his son, Cami and stepped in and loved little Adam as her own. They became a patchwork family, with plenty of support from his siblings and Tyler.

It was her position as Klaus's woman that led to her deal with Marcel. He would release Stefan in exchange for a vial of Klaus's blood, for his own protection from wolf venom. Klaus's alliance with the New Orleans witches would prevent any trouble from Marcel having Klaus's blood.

Stefan immediately left town, hoping to find Caroline on his own. Cami's similarity to his best friend unnerved him, and he would rather have had the real thing. He knew Klaus have given up on the baby vampire, but Stefan needed his best friend. He went to the only person he knew she would never leave behind.

"Liz," he reasoned over the phone, "I want to see her. Klaus doesn't care about me looking for her, he's not even keeping tabs anymore. I'll go alone, no one will follow me. Please, where is she?" He was pleading with the sheriff because he and Caroline needed someone. They needed each other.

When he hung up, he immediately booked a flight to San Francisco. Caroline had apparently been studying art history in the Bay Area. After a year of mostly social isolation, she was beyond happy to see Stefan. Their friendship pickup back up easily.

Caroline offered him the spare room in her apartment. "I'm not the best roommate," she warned, "but I do make a mean margarita." She proceeded to prove that by making them drinks all evening. It wasn't until very late in the reunion that they asked their burning questions.

"How'd you find me," she asked.

"Your mom trusted me. Why'd you leave? No not, no contact. They searched for a year."

"I needed time to find myself without the constant pissing contest. In a year, you were the first to ask my mother?"

"No, I'm just the first one she told. They refused to threaten her." Caroline's eyes widened. Her mother was safe. She smile gratefully, until she realized she had to ask.

"Who's 'they'?"

"Klaus and Tyler are working together in New Orleans. Why couldn't you at least tell us you were safe?"

"They couldn't know, or else they'd keep looking for me. Are they still looking?" Caroline almost didn't want to know the answer.

"No," Stefan said, looking down. "They've both moved on." Caroline's eyes stung, but she knew this was good news. "Tyler's with a werewolf named Ashley. Pretty girl, kind. You'd like her," he said with a soft smile.

Caroline took a deep swig of tequila straight from the bottle, waiting for the rest of Stefan's answer.

"And Klaus is living with his siblings and his son, Adam." Caroline started to smile until she saw Stefan's uneasy glance. "He's with Camille, or Cami. She's human, but she broke him down. She's practically part of the family." Stefan winced, waiting for Caroline's reaction.

She was quiet, but not dangerously so. She looked more resigned than anything. "Well," she sighed. "Good for them."

* * *

Five years later, Stefan and Caroline had found themselves living on the Upper West Side in New York. They had only been there about a year, with Stefan working at a publishing house as an editor and Caroline managing a small art gallery.

They shared a spacious apartment, their friendship as strong as ever. Stefan had started seeing Mandy, a vampire they happened upon at a club. She and Stefan hit it off, and Mandy was incorporated into their environment.

Caroline had casually dated here and there, but it never went past fun, flirty, no-strings sex. She had nothing but serious in her past, and Caroline wanted freedom. She had finally stopped thinking about Klaus every day. Stefan even watched her tear up the tickets Klaus had given her for graduation. Caroline was living _her_ life.

Of course, that meant Klaus was bound to crash land into her life in an unplanned, unforeseen manner.

* * *

"Mindy, stop cleaning up! You're a guest tonight," Caroline chided her friend. She was hosting an opening for the gallery, which had just acquired a new series of portraiture. Caroline loved her job, in no small part because of her love of planning fabulous parties.

Mindy sometimes worked with Caroline, if only to stay busy while Stefan was reading for work. For the opening, though, Caroline insisted that Stefan and Mindy enjoy themselves for a well deserved date night.

Caroline was checking on the champagne supply when Stefan suddenly grabbed her arm and tried to pull her into the kitchen. "What the hell, Ste-," she started, but Stefan cut her off by clamping his hand over her mouth. Caroline widened her eyes in alarm, taking Stefan's urgent hint for silence.

Stefan released her when they reached the catering kitchen. Caroline waited for an explanation, not sure what to expect. "Can you leave the gallery tonight," he asked in a hushed tone. "Like, now?"

She just stared. "No, I can't," she said indignantly. "This is the fun part of my job, Stefan, but it's still my job." She looked at him warily. "What's wrong?"

He looked distraught, not sure how to protect his best friend. "Will you trust me and just leave," he begged. "Mindy can cover for you." His eyes were full of worry, which made Caroline falter.

"Fine, I trust you," she said slowly. "But you _will_ tell me what's happened the second you get home." With that, Caroline swept out of the kitchen and back to the office to grab her coat and bag. To leave, though, she would have to go through the gallery to the main entrance.

Keeping her eyes peeled for whatever had Stefan so spooked, Caroline made her way to the exit by walking along the wall. She felt him before she saw him. She almost reached the door when she stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned, only to find Klaus staring at her.

_Thanks for the warning, Stefan_, she grumbled to herself. Not wanting to seem too rattled by his presence, Caroline put on her brightest smile and walked directly to him.

"Hey, stranger," she said softly. "It's been a while." She kept a safe distance, but she still felt drawn to the Original hybrid. _How did he find me_, she wondered. _No, he stopped looking. It's just a coincidence, Caroline. Coincidence._ She silently willed herself to slow down.

He looked good, she had to admit. His all-black suit ensemble was only broken up by his necklaces. The intense look in his eyes didn't look happy, though.

Klaus couldn't sort out his emotions at seeing Caroline after five years. He lost hope of finding her, yet he found her in a hole in the wall gallery on his visit to New York. He was angry that she hid from him, devastated at the events leading up to her departure, and still overjoyed at being within arms' reach. _How to begin_, he thought. _Best to keep it simple and let her do the talking_. "Hello, Caroline," he finally said.

"Enjoying the show," she asked nervously. _What on Earth had brought him to my gallery, _she wondered. _Should I play tourist instead?_ She shook off the thought, not wanting to lie to him. Honesty was their one trump card; Caroline had never outright lied to Klaus, and she refused to start then.

He nodded, actually impressed with the work and the staging. "They're fine works, and it's an excellent show," he admitted. She smiled warmly, almost shyly. _Caroline doesn't do shy_, he thought. Then, she did the unthinkable.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I'm glad you like it. Especially with all of your experience, that means a lot." She winked at the allusion to his real age. His mouth actually fell open at the gesture. Caroline was shocked that she could shock Klaus. "This is my gallery," she explained. "Well, I manage it."

Klaus smiled with genuine affection. "Since when do you appreciate the arts, sweetheart," he asked. "I was under the impression you found portraits creepy." Caroline giggled, surprised at the the pleasant interaction with Klaus. Maybe their friendship could be salvaged, restored. She would not entertain further daydreams, though. _Take things slow, girl_, she warned herself.

"So," she started, "what brings you to New York?" She was surprised to find that Klaus looked…uncomfortable. He kept shifting from one foot to the other, not meeting her eyes. She was about to comment on his uneasiness when a blonde woman glided in and wrapped her arm around Klaus. Cami gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"This place is so cute," she exclaimed. "The one in the corner would be perfect for the kitchen." She was talking about the portrait of a woman handing an apple to a young boy. It had been one of Caroline's favorites, until this woman wrapped around Klaus expressed an interest. The consummate professional, Caroline swallowed her discomfort over the woman (who looked like she could be her sister) to offer her more information on the work.

"The artist actually has several works on the walls tonight," she explained. "He enjoys capturing the simple moments between people." Ethan had grown to be a good friend to her, despite his multiple attempts to ask her out. "He's here, if you would like to meet him," Caroline said, smiling politely.

Surprised this beautiful woman was practically intertwined with Klaus, Caroline was determined to ignore the hybrid's pleading glances. She could feel his eyes, but she was too busy calling Ethan over to care. The handsome redhead sauntered over, clearly excited to have Caroline's attention. He pulled her into a quick, enthusiastic hug.

"Care, the show is a hit," he cried. Caroline was the first to put his work in a gallery show, and it was actually selling. If only he could get her to agree to a drink, then he'd be the happiest guy around.

"Ethan Dyer, the artist, please meet Niklaus Mikaelson and," Caroline paused. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." She shot an apologetic look at the woman, who seemed surprised at Caroline's introduction of Klaus. Cami raised her eyebrow at the hybrid before thrusting her out to Ethan.

"Camille O'Connell, but please, call me Cami," she said warmly. "It's nice to meet you, Ethan. I am really enjoying your work." As the two chattered away, Caroline again felt Klaus's stare. She shook her head slightly, still refusing to look at him. Smiling brightly, she quickly excused herself from the group.

"Cami, I hope you enjoy the show. Ethan, don't forget to come in tomorrow to talk sale logistics," she said, finally turning to the blond man begging for her attention. "It was good to see you again, Klaus." With that, she nodded and turned to leave.

Caroline barely made it outside when she was dragged into the alley. Angry that she let him take her by surprise, she wanted to huff and push him away. However, all she felt was his breath on her face as he pushed her into the wall. Surrounded by his overwhelming scent, it was all Caroline could do to resist jumping him. Five years without his powerful presence must have affected her more than she thought.

As he took in her angry and lustful expression, Klaus just wondered how he let her walk out of his life. He stepped back, remembering that she walked away. She didn't choose him. He was with Cami, and they were happy.

Caroline frowned at his sudden distance, but realized it was probably for the best. She was not ready for forever with him. She wasn't even sure it was still on the table. She frowned again as she thought of Cami. Suddenly, she burst out laughing, and Klaus just looked at her in shock.

"Something funny, love," he asked while Caroline was nearly sobbing with laughter.

"All that persistence," she giggled, "and it was only because I was your type." She could not get over the fact that she and Cami looked so similar.

Klaus growled and pushed her up against the wall yet again. "I'll not have you make light of our past, Caroline," he whispered dangerously. This woman had caused him so much pain, and she dared to laugh in his face. He was the hybrid, the alpha male. He refused to accept being her own, private punchline.

Caroline's nostrils flared as her brow furrowed. "Seriously," she yelled. "You've practically got _my_ doppelgänger in there looking at paintings for your kitchen. Is this the same Cami you took up with after you gave up on me? Stefan said you're quite the little family." Her anger ebbed as she accepted her fault in the situation, and the thought of Adam sobered her. Klaus had a son. "Sorry," she muttered, looking down. "That's none of my business."

Klaus flinched because he _wanted _it to be her business. He wanted Caroline to care about another woman taking place in his life. He wanted her to care about his family. But there she was, giving up again.

His hand slid up to cup her cheek; Caroline even leaned into his touch. "Say the word, love," he whispered, "and it can be." Her gray eyes locked onto his, a storm raging behind them. The tension just sat there, begging for one or both to tear it apart. She moved forward, ever so slightly, and he stayed still. He didn't want to scare her away.

Unfortunately for him, Cami could do that all on her own. "Nik," she called as she rounded the corner. She found the pair against the wall, Klaus's hand still on Caroline's face. The baby vampire broke away to a more polite distance. Cami just started talking before the awkward silence swallowed them all whole.

"Judging by the intensity between you and my boyfriend, I'm assuming you've met before," she started. "Given that you're a gorgeous, blonde vampire, I'd bet money that you're the not-so-famous Caroline Forbes. Nik doesn't mention you much, but when he does, I can tell you did a number on him." Caroline blushed furiously, not sure whether or not she appreciated the woman's candor.

"Thank you," Cami continued, surprising the two supernatural creatures her speech was directed toward. "If you hadn't left, I wouldn't have Nik or Adam, and they mean the world to me." Klaus had the most confused look on his face.

"Hon," she said, "you can stay if you think that will make you happy. If she will make you happy," Cami said sadly. "I'm going home to Adam. We can talk whenever you get back to New Orleans." With that, Cami hailed a cab and left Klaus and Caroline in stunned silence.

Klaus was torn. He knew he loved Caroline and would always want her. As long as that was true, he could never give himself completely to Cami. On the other hand, Adam adored Cami. Klaus worried about risking his son's happiness to chase his own desires. He looked to Caroline, needing to hear her thoughts.

She saw the war behind his eyes, and she did not know which side she wanted to win. She couldn't ask him to give up everything when he had a son to think about. She wasn't sure she could possibly be worth the risk. "Klaus," she whispered.

He was scared to move, but he was also scared to hear what she had to say. He looked into her eyes and saw the slight hesitation, but also the small hope. That expression was enough for him to change his mind.

He closed the distance between them and grasped her face. Klaus stroked her cheeks softly, giving Caroline her last chance to pull away. Unable to even think about stopping him, Caroline went on the offensive and lifted her lips to his. It was sweet. It was gentle. It was everything.

Caroline pulled back first. If she wasn't careful, they would end up in bed far too soon. They needed to talk; they had some major baggage to work through before any commitments could be solidified. Hell, Klaus had a girlfriend and a kid. She bit her lip, wondering how to start.

"Klaus," she said more strongly. "We have to be rational about this. It's more than just our lives we're affecting here," Her head knew she was right, but her body was screaming for his touch. "We can't just jump each other's bones because this thing…between us has been festering for so long. It has to be for the right reasons. It has to be real." She sighed, wondering again if she could be enough.

Klaus saw the insecurities play out across her face, and he brushed his fingers through her hair. "Caroline," he breathed. "I haven't been waiting for you because I have an impossibly idealized version of you in my head," he said without doubt. "I am choosing you now because I fell in love you five years ago, and I haven't stopped thinking of you since. You're in every though, every action. Everything I do, I have done in consideration to you."

She looked up, confused. "What about Cami? Was she just a placeholder blonde?" She scoffed. "That's pretty creepy, even for you."

Surprisingly, Klaus just laughed. "Cami came in a time of convenience," he explained. "There is real affection there, yes, but it is a mere fraction of what I feel for you. She knows this. That's why she left so easily tonight." He begged her with his eyes to believe him, to choose him, too. "What's holding you back, Caroline," he asked softly, something burning behind his words.

"I've changed, Klaus. It's been five years. You've changed. You have a kid," she started rambling. "I've only heard bits and pieces from Stefan, and I don't know who we," she said, gesturing between them, "are anymore." She took a fortifying breath.

Klaus's face contorted with anger. "Stefan? He's known where you were, this whole time," he asked, furious. "And he never told me he found you? Are you two-"

Caroline cut him off before he could finish that though. "Ew, gross, no," she reacted. "He's my best friend, Klaus. He found me in San Francisco after he left New Orleans." Klaus frowned that Stefan found her so quickly when fruitlessly searched for a year. Guessing the cause of his consternation, she gently smoothed out the frown lines in his forehead with her fingertips.

"My mom told him," she whispered, "because he promised to keep my location a secret." She smiled, remembering another part to the story. "Thank you, for not forcing it out of her," she grinned. That really did mean a lot to her. She reached her hands down to mesh her fingers with his. She looked up into his eyes, unsure of what would come next.

Klaus just gazed at her, a warmth coming over him at the feel of their joined hands. He smiled gently and leaned in for a light, but electric kiss. "Well, love," he chuckled. "Does this mean you're done hiding from me?"

Caroline giggled and kissed him back. Staring up at him through her lashes, she opened herself to the future. "Depends," she said with a smile. "Can New Orleans handle me?"

Klaus grinned, dimples ablaze with joy. "It's going to have to adjust, if not," he said happily, "because I'm not letting you go again."


End file.
